Eva and Jo
This article focuses on the interactions between Eva and Jo. Overview In Total Drama Toxic Brawl, Eva is switched and sees Jo as competition, and one person she can insult without seeming mean, or have competitions and yell at her without seeming mean. So, Eva decides to stick with Jo and ally with her. Jo meanwhile, likes how Eva used to go about things, but will be brash to even the likes of her, though due to her liking Eva's style, the two have mutual respect and sometimes can clash for the fight to be a leader. Total Drama Around the World Egyptian Torture When Eva is referred to as a Jo wannabe, she instantly stops her conversation and calls Jo a wannabe of herself not vice versa. Total Drama Toxic Brawl En-Toxicating Eva and Jo get off to a rough start and the two end up insulting each-other, while Jo determines herself to be the team captain. Mutant Kingdom Eva compliments Jo in the beginning of the episode and laughs because of her. Jo is shocked that Eva is actually being sociable. Eva is later invited to roam around as a group with Scarlett and Jo, she is in shock when Jo is kidnapped and later accepts being in an alliance with her (and Scarlett). At the ceremony, Eva sides with Scarlett and acts to make Duncan incriminating and Jo asks whether Eva knew about this, and Eva reveals that she didn't and gives her an explanation. When Eva and Jo are declared safe both cheer, and when Eva realizes she was up for elimination, and then shrugs. Jo states that she's safe so it shouldn't matter and Eva agrees. Eva tells Jo that she isn't that bad, and Jo (slightly confused) thanks her. Down, Down In My Awful Mine In the beginning of the episode, Eva agrees with Jo's suggestion, (which Jo made Scarlett say) and the three all agree that they are the strongest females on the team. Later they pair up and Eva is annoyed when Jo steal's her suggestion. However, she is rather curious about why Jo isn't moving out of the cart. Eva leads the challenge for her group, and has Jo stay with her, Eva asks if Jo likes boxing trying to strike up some conversation. Jo admits she does. When Eva races towards Scarlett, Jo thinks that it isn't a good idea as Scarlett is primarily with the men of the team. Eva finds Jo cool, as opposed to before, and states that she can probably be brash to her as she likes the style she has. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Eva and Jo try and decide on a new ally together, Eva suggests Beth or Samey, and proceeds to work on Samey for the rest of the episode. Later, Jo suggests Eva should beat up Scott because he is crying, Eva ignores this. Later, Eva wonders and teases Jo about her and Brick and their status. Fun Zone 3.0 Eva asks the alliance (which includes Jo) about anything that may have been happening and about any new members which could be joining. Eva asks Jo whether she wants to wrestle, Eva insists that she will beat Jo, as Jo "isn't the strongest". Eva later whispers to Jo about a plan to jump Chris, while others are opposed to it Jo has no problem with it, making Eva happy.When Eva reveals she remembers how Izzy lit the fire, Jo's eyes seem to light up and she asks Eva how she did it. Jo tells Scarlett that Eva said that Izzy taught, which Eva clarifies that she did not actually say that at all and she said she remembers how Izzy did it. Mutant See, Mutant Do Eva calls out to Jo towards the beginning of the episode, later, Eva pushes Jo to run faster. Jo questions whether Eva is scared that she'll take the lead only for Jo herself to pass her, Jo sternly tells Brick neither her or Eva need his help, due to earlier, Eva sneakily elbows Jo on the floor and begins to pick up her pace. Jo is slightly angered at Eva for that, calling it "foul play" but she instantly gets up and runs after Eva. When Scarlett tells Eva and Jo to stop fighting in unison, both yell that they are not fighting. When Lightning yells at Eva telling her that Jo isn't to be trusted, Eva ignores and instead yells in return because he yelled at her. Samey-Bot's Revenge Jo is first seen lamenting about the loss of her muscle tone, Eva agrees with her, and then looks in the mirror admiring how she "looks as good as ever". When Eva quits the alliance, Jo just rolls her eyes and begins to walk to the mess hall. Eva, however, continues to be friends with Jo, proposing that they be fighting friends. Jo agrees and notes that it will help her loose all the weight she had supposedly gained. Eva is seen disappointed, thinking that the fat was muscle, Eva tells Jo she needs to train more, and not sleep as early as she does. Eva asks why any of the contestants would care about Chris and Samey being kidnapped, Jo agrees with Eva about this. Jo is seen conspiring with Scarlett on how to get Eva back on their side, as they need her to vote with them. When Eva goes with Alejandro, Jo expresses anger and goes as far as saying she would murder Eva because of her leaving Jo and Scarlett alone. The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw Towards the start of the episode, Jo gives Eva the offer to work out, however Eva ends up declining to see Staci. Later, Jo demands Staci give Eva immunity, despite Eva's protests. 2014: A Toxic Owen Jo calls Eva a flip flopper in the confessional, and is shown to have some more dislike to Eva now. Eva reacts to Jo normally, and has no problem with her, but does not agree with her idea to walk with Scarlett. She tells Eva straight that if she thinks she can leak information about the alliance and its plans even before leaving and wanting the benefits, that she has lost any sane ability her mind held. Eva agrees with Jo slightly (though only about Scarlett) but states that Jo shouldn't be a critic as she "is no prize either". Jo insults Eva and taunts Eva by saying that she was cast on the show to replace her, and Eva lashes out and punches her to send her across the room. Jo tries to use this as an advantage and cries, which Eva dubs fake, as it actually is. Later, during the challenge Jo is in still in shock and she reveals that Eva is allying with people who supposedly want her gone, and she questions Eva's intelligence. Throughout the challenge, Eva teases Jo by calling her by her real and given name, this often agitates Jo and annoys her greatly as she expresses throughout the episode and challenge, Eva is seen in the confessional showing no intent to stop when she laughs at the prospect of doing so. When Jo is declared out, she scouts looking for people to also get out, she sees Eva and targets her and pounces on her getting her out, she directs Eva to the mine showing a surprisingly lacking amount of hostility to her for her actions for a rare moment. At the ceremony, Scarlett is declared eliminated, and she assumes Eva was the responsible party and brutally attacks her in front of everyone, Eva retaliates by pulling her hair. TDTBEP12.png|Eva and Jo argue before the challenge starts. Eva&JoChallenge.png|During the challenge, after Jo is out, she hunts down Eva, and gets her out as well. Eva&Jo&ScarlettElimination.png|Jo is about to attack Eva, for voting off Scarlett, and almost eliminating her. I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant Jo and Eva remain angry at the each-other for the episode, when Eva is declared safe, she hugs everyone but excludes Jo out of the hug, when Eva is actually revealed to be eliminated. Jo boasts that she should have stayed loyal, which Eva ignores. After Eva hurls herself, Jo is seen in the confessional slightly saddened at Eva's elimination and aforementioned betrayal, Jo is seen saying that for the first part of the season she actually happened to like Eva. She shrugs it off soon after. In Chris We Trust Eva compliments Jo's style but insults her because "she is a pain". Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize Eva yells at Courtney to beat Jo, rooting for her in the fight, and then pulls her away from the crowd after the fight has finished to taunt her by stating the obvious, which is that she needs "to get her act together" in Eva's words. And despite this, later she acknowledges that Jo has played a good game and cuts Lightning's thread due to him being a floater. Trivia *They were both members of Femme Fatale. *They are the two strongest female contestants on Total Drama Toxic Brawl. *Both Eva and Jo have competed in two seasons; Eva competed in Total Drama Around the World, and Total Drama Toxic Brawl, while Jo competed in Total Drama Wild West, and Total Drama Toxic Brawl. *Both Eva and Jo have been eliminated in the third episode of a season. **Eva was eliminated in The Big Sleep in Total Drama Island. **Jo was eliminated in Saving Private Leech-ball in Total Drama All Stars. *Both contestants are usually mistaken to be a guy. See Also Category:Conflicts Category:Alliances Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Interactions